


The Last Letter

by Bushwah



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: The last letter Twilight Sparkle ever writes to Celestia.





	The Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Immortal Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442247) by AestheticB (FimFiction). 



> Originally posted to fimfiction.net on 2013 January 20, and cross-posted to fanfiction.net two days later on 2013 January 22. Archived to the AO3 on 2018 December 21, four days after Tumblr banned adult content.

You taught me how to think in patterns, find out what is true  
I thought this gift was marvelous; I think that you did too  
I know so many things, but there’s so much that is new  
I’ve progressed in my studies and I’ve never doubted you.

Two days ago, you taught me Truth and I learned how to lie  
Since yesterday, I know my heart; you’ll never see me cry  
Today, I learned, I took full flight, and I saw from the sky—  
I learned from you, I watched your wings, and I saw myself fly.

I’ve been your faithful student for so many months and years  
I’ve followed you forever and confided you my fears  
But now I’ve seen through all your lies, and you’re not who I revered  
You took me in, enchanted me in the music of the spheres.

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia,

This will be my last letter to you as your student. I will be making my own endeavors to learn as much as I can about the magic of friendship throughout the rest of what could be a very long life indeed. I know any magic you could possibly consider teaching me now. In... other fields, you have taught me all I ever wished to know from you, and more.

I know that you thought you were doing the best thing, and I am willing to forgive you, as a deity and monarch, for the changes you have wrought in my life, as by those changes you have saved Ponykind from a fate worse that extinction. However, as a pony who has been a friend and mentor, through all Eternity I will never forgive you.

Your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle

* * *

“I just sent a letter to the Princess,” Twilight Sparkle said without preamble.

“That’s great news, sugarcube. I know you and she have been having a bit of a rough time—”

“No, Applejack. I—that’s not it. I sent a letter to her,” she took a deep breath, “saying-that-I-won’t-be-her-student-anymore.”

“You said _what_?” Rarity asked from behind her.

“I won’t learn under her. How would I learn anything about friendship from someone who isn’t even my friend anymore?”

“Um, Twilight?” Fluttershy said.

“She’s not your friend anymore? But how can someone become a friend and then not be a friend anymore? I thought I was friends with everypony in Ponyville, but—”

Rainbow Dash spread a wing to push Pinkie away. “Can’t you see this isn’t the time for—”

Pinkie wriggled around the wing with an agility Dash wasn’t sure she herself possessed. “Yes it is, Dashie!” she stage-whispered, and yelled, “That’s what’ll fix things! A PARTY!”

“Um, Twilight?”

Applejack looked down at her forehooves. “Sairry, Pinkie. I don’t feel up to partying either, and I haven’t been through what Twiligh’ has.”

“Twilight!”

“Oh... sorry, Fluttershy, what is it?” Twilight said distractedly.

“Spike says Celestia sent you a letter.”

Everypony gathered around to try to read the letter, but Twilight cleared a space around herself with a telekinetic _push_. “Celestia wrote this letter for me. I will read it myself.” She winced at her phrasing. “I really can’t handle you crowding around like that. I haven’t wanted anypony close since—anyway. I’ll read it aloud.”

* * *

“I am sorry that you no longer wish to learn about the magic of friendship with me. You have raised some points, however, that I feel I must address, because it hurts me, so badly, to see my former favorite student in such pain from my actions, and I would do anything for you, now as always.”

Twilight laughed bitterly, gazing at something only she could see. _If only._

“I never dreamed that you would be forced to take up the Sliver, or that the Elements themselves could be affected by my actions. I have not made the right choices concerning your well-being.”

_You tried this earlier, Celestia. It almost worked. You should know me better by now._

“I should have known that against a foe as old as Harmony, even your brave soul could be broken beyond repair, and I am overjoyed that you have survived, have returned alive from the battlefield and indeed become the stronger for it.”

_If this be strength, grant me weakness._

“Words alone cannot, should not redeem me, but perhaps, along the centuries, you may find it in your heart to at let go of your hatred. If you cannot forgive, at least try to forget, as I cannot bear the thought of Eternity as your enemy.”

_I can. In fact, it has a sort of poetic significance. Due to your actions, I am stronger than you. And those same actions are what has made me your enemy._

“Your faithful student, Celestia.”

_An interesting shift in tactics. Trying to make me responsible for you. But you are your own pony, Celestia. I am not and will never be your master._

* * *

 

Alone in her rooms at Canterlot, and not feeling particularly Royal, Celestia lamented the alienation of a pony who had, though she might not recognize it now, become a very dear friend.

* * *

 

I taught you how to think in patterns, find out what is true  
You thought this gift was marvelous; I thought that it was too  
You know so many things, but there’s so much that is new  
You’ve progressed in your studies and I’ve never doubted you.

Two days ago, I gave you Truth to teach you how to lie  
Since yesterday, your stony face: I’ll never see you cry  
Today, you learned, you took full flight, and you saw from the sky—  
You learned from me, you watched my wings, and now I see you fly.

You’ve been my faithful student for so many months and years  
You’ve followed me forever and confided me your fears  
Now you’ve seen who I truly am, and I’m not who you revered  
I took you in, enchanted you in the music of the spheres.


End file.
